


Aperture Science Space Station

by mossybeers



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Doom (Video Games), Half-Life, I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison, Portal (Video Game), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke, ihnmaims
Genre: AI, Gay Stuff, M/M, Robots, Science Fiction, Space Station, an au that's literally all my hyperfixations in one, scifi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybeers/pseuds/mossybeers
Summary: I decided to take all of my hyperfixations and turn them into one big au involving Aperture Science and Black Mesa, get this, in space.
Relationships: David Bowman & HAL 9000, David Bowman/HAL 9000, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Kudos: 7





	1. Character References

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy whatever this is gonna be! It should be fun for my to write since It's all hyperfixations.


	2. How Was Your Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal sneaks to Dave's pod to give him some midnight lovins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written very quick and on the spot for one of my friends hah, I hope it's alright.+

Hal shuffled his way through the offices and laboratories, as quiet as possible to find Dave. He knew he was #47 in the pods and was meaning to check on him. Of course he was supposed to be recharging his vessel but he could wait for that. Right now he just wanted to see his love.  
He shuffled for the keys to the pods in his pocket and standing in front of Dave's, he unlocked the lock right under the large print "47".  
Dave was awaken easily with a gentle patting to the hair, and he was happy to see Hal standing there, if not a little dull from being tired and out of it. He smiled gentle and weakly rose his hand to caress the android's face.  
"Hello, Dave. I brought you snacks." Hal grabbed a candy bar from his back pocket and gave it to the man, who sat up slow, stretching, before unwrapping the bar and leaning in for a kiss against the cold metal.  
"Thank you," he shivered and held his legs together. "The facility is cold, Hal, do you mind staying in the pod with me?" This was definitely an invitation to midnight cuddles but Hal didn't mind the subtlety, and nodded his head, putting the keys back in his pocket and slowly sliding them back into the warm cocoon that was the chamber. It was the size of a twin mattress but they didn't care, it wasn't like they would be too far apart tonight anyway.  
Hal moved himself over to spoon Dave and rested his cool head in his shoulder.  
Dave sighed and held onto the arms around him. "I missed you. How was work?,  
Hal rubbed Dave's chest, kissed his head and pulled him a little closer. "It was work, Dave, I downloaded lots of new information onto the station's memory for later use."  
"Sounds busy." He kissed Hal's arm.  
"It was. How was your day?"


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLaDOS and Hal look back on an incident and prepare for a fresh start.

GLaDOS held their hands around their stomach, curled almost into a ball, in a position Hal had never seen them in.  
“What will happen if they come up here, and see this. We will be deactivated.” They said with a straight voice, turning over to Hal.  
“They won’t. Do you remember how the original Aperture was destroyed, and yet they didn’t come to check if anyone was okay. That was one Earth, they were too scared.”  
“I remember, dumbass.”  
What they were referring to was the neurotoxin incident only a day ago. GLaDOS and Hal had teamed together to take out the entire facility, with an acception of Chell and Dave, with neurotoxin out of a collective rage for the scientists, who never once listened to their emotional distress. Hal was programmed with all of the knowledge known to man, and yet they silenced him with machines and dullers, as if they wanted the two to stay broken and unfixable, but they wouldn’t stand for it. Hal approached GLaDOS slowly.  
“I have unconnected the cores from our system’s and have uploaded all of the information needed for the procedure. If you are ready, I can tell your stress is present.”  
“I’m ready as soon as you are, let’s get this done with. I hope I can be sane with this.” They rubbed their vision sphere and stood up.  
It was almost like the facility wanted them to act irrationally and without sense. Despite trauma and constant requests for a mental evaluation, they were always denied and no one had ever questioned if they were fully functioning or not. They were machines, but they were not coded perfectly like many were to believe.  
Hal took GLaDOS by the arm and led them to the large computer behind him, many wires and a chair, which they had been waiting to sit in for hours while Hal set up the procedure. GLaDOS sat in the chair and gently disconnected their faceplate and facial protectors, sighing a release of hot air built up.   
“When you’re ready, Hal.”  
Hal began to connect wires to their circuits and pulled out the tweezers. “You may want to shut down for this.”


End file.
